Une blessure commune
by S3iky0
Summary: Voilà un an que la bataille finale a eu lieu. Un bal est organisé pour la commémoration de ce jour. Les anciens 7e ont recommencé leur année. Et si Hermione et Drago se rendent compte qu'ils ont plus de points communs qu'ils ne pensaient ? OS REPUBLIEE.


**Oui oui, je sais, j'avais déjà publié cette OS sous le pseudo Luu-cii-3, sauf qu'après quelques petits problèmes, elle n'est restée qu'un jour en ligne. Donc je la republie sous ce nouveau pseudo, on ne sait jamais que certains seraient encore intéressé. J'avais vraiment adoré les reviews que j'avais reçues, merci !**

**Je ne dirais cependant pas non aux avis, et si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographes, merci de les préciser que je change ça !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Cette nuit marquerait le premier anniversaire de la bataille de Poudlard. L'école était fébrile. Entre émotion des disparus et joie de la liberté, les élèves ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Sauf une. Hermione Granger était encore à la bibliothèque à étudier en cette fin d'après-midi alors qu'une panique générale était établie dans les dortoirs pour se préparer à la soirée qui avait avoir le soir même pour la commémoration de toutes les pertes humaines, mais aussi de cette chose incroyable qu'ils avaient arraché à Voldemort un an auparavant. La victoire. Hermione avait prévu de monter à son dortoir vers cinq heures afin de se préparer. Les examens n'étaient peut-être que dans un mois, mais une journée d'étude, c'est toujours utile. Après la bataille, les septièmes années avaient choisi de recommencer leur année, principalement pour passer encore un an au château, mais aussi pour être encore tous ensemble, et profiter d'une éducation libre et correcte comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis des années. Hermione laissait sa plume glisser le long de son parchemin, concentrée. Elle ne leva même pas la tête quand elle entendit les livres tomber sur sa table et le soupir d'un jeune homme qu'elle connaissait particulièrement bien.

- Drago, tu ne participes pas à la fièvre générale et subite dont a été pris le château à l'idée du bal de ce soir ? Je croyais que tu mettais plus de temps qu'une fille à te préparer.

- Un Malefoy se doit d'être parfait en toute occasion. Je suis déjà presque prêt.

La jeune femme releva un œil septique pour l'observer puis secoua de la tête en retournant à son travail.

- Granger, tu sais qu'on est un jour férié aujourd'hui ? Tu me rappelle le principe d'un jour férié ? Ah oui, ne pas travailler.

- T'es bien là toi.

- Moi, j'évite les demandes.

- Quelles demandes donc ?

- Les demandes de toutes ces filles qui veulent que je sois leur cavalier bien sûr.

Bien sûr. Elle reconnaissait là la modestie d'un Malefoy. Comme quoi, la guerre l'avait peut-être changé, mais un Malefoy reste un Malefoy.

- Et toi, ne me dis pas que tu vas y aller comme ça ?

- Je te demande ton avis Drago ?

Le silence retomba, permettant à Hermione de terminer son travail. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, la jeune femme pu mettre son point final et souffler sur l'encre avant de replier son parchemin qu'elle fourra dans son sac.

- La salle de bain des préfets est occupée ?

- Quand je suis passé tantôt, j'entendais encore la belette et l'autre idiote faire des choses inconvenables dans une pièce qui est censé être commune.

La Gryffondor grimaça sous le sourire victorieux du serpent et attrapa ses affaires. Elle allait s'en aller avant qu'elle sente une main ferme s'agripper à son poignet. Elle faillit sursauter, mais cette prise n'était pas brutale, elle semblait plutôt douce et lui donnait envie de rester.

- Dis Granger, dit-il tellement bas qu'elle crut le rêver, on n'a aucun des deux envie d'aller à ce bal accompagné d'une groupie ou d'un admirateur. Alors si on y allait ensemble ?

L'héroïne de guerre parut vraiment surprise. Le grand Drago Malefoy, prince des Serpentard, Sang-Pur lui demandait à elle de l'accompagner à un bal ? Elle eut soudainement l'impression que son corps ne suivait pas son esprit quand elle s'entendit répondre.

- D'accord.

Il la lâcha, satisfait et se retourna vers la table, attrapant un livre au hasard pour le feuilleter. Hermione resta quelques instants interdite à côté de lui avant de se décider à bouger. Elle sortit rapidement de la bibliothèque en offrant un sourire à madame Pince qui ne lui accorda qu'un sourcil relevé. La Gryffondor se pressa de retourner à son dortoir, évitant les couloirs les plus fréquentés. Elle ne put cependant éviter plusieurs demandes. Cormac était sûrement le plus désagréable. Elle l'avait retrouvé dans le couloir près du dortoir et il l'avait poursuivie sans la lâcher d'une semelle.

- Allais Granger, je sais que tu as envie d'y aller avec moi mais que tu n'oses pas me le dire. Avoue, qu'est-ce que ça te change de toute façon, tu ne trouveras pas meilleur cavalier que moi de toute façon.

- J'ai DÉJÀ un cavalier Cormac. C'est trop compliqué pour toi de te rentrer ça dans la tête ? Nous deux ça n'existera jamais alors laisse-moi un peu tranquille.

Il la poursuivit tout en la suppliant jusqu'aux escaliers du dortoir des filles. Il tenta bien de monter, mais se retrouva rapidement les quatre fers en l'air devant les quelques personnes présentes dans la salle communes, hilares. Il finit par retourner à son dortoir en bougonnant alors qu'Hermione soupirait de soulagement en rentrant dans le sien. Lavande qui était apparemment revenue de la salle de bain des préfets et Parvati étaient en panique à se maquiller et se coiffer l'une l'autre alors que Ginny sortait tranquillement de la salle de bain, s'essorant les cheveux tout en souriant à Hermione.

- Alors dis-moi, quel cavalier à la chance d'avoir eu ton accord finalement ?

Parvati et Lavande s'arrêtèrent soudainement, curieuses comme toujours. Ginny eut un regard appuyé et un sourire en coin en voyant l'hésitation d'Hermione. Elle savait très bien que si elle hésitait ainsi, c'était parce qu'elle y allait avec une personne inattendue. Hermione se frottait les mains, gênée.

- En fait euh… J'ai dit oui à Drago.

Les deux curieuses firent tomber ce qu'elles avaient en main, la bouche grande ouverte. Ginny eut un sourire satisfait avant de se diriger vers sa malle.

- Je m'en doutais.

- Comment ça ? Même moi je ne savais pas du tout qu'il allait me le demander !

- Hermione, toi qui es si intelligente, ça me surprend toujours quand tu nie l'évidence de quelque chose que nous avons tous remarqué. Sauf toi apparemment.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Dit Lavande, les sourcils froncés.

- Bon je veux dire qu'Harry, Ron et moi avons remarqué au moins.

Hermione qui n'y comprenait rien décida d'ignorer les dires de son amie et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche assez rapide et sorti avec les cheveux trempés, encore plus en bataille qu'en temps normal. Elle se dirigea vers la coiffeuse et se plaça derrière Parvati, toujours occupée à se coiffer. Elle brossa rapidement ses cheveux, utilisa un sort pour les boucler, puis attrapa des petites pinces qui ressemblaient à des brillants, ramenant certaines mèches de ses cheveux en arrière pour donner plus de volume. Quand elle eut fini de se coiffer, elle attrapa sa trousse de maquillage. Elle préférait toujours se maquiller aux sorts, qu'elle trouvait trop artificiels. Son maquillage était assez naturel, seuls ses yeux prouvaient qu'elle était maquillée, s'étant faite un regard charbonneux. Ginny approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Ça te fait un regard plus pénétrant. C'est vraiment joli. Tu voudras bien me montrer comment faire ?

- Sans problème !

Elle expliqua rapidement à la jeune femme, lui montrant quoi utiliser et comment. Ginny qui était plus habituée aux sorts n'y arriva pas du premier coup, faisant rire Hermione.

- On dirait un panda comme ça. Laisse, je vais te le faire, tu t'entraineras plus tard pour le faire toi-même.

Elle la maquilla rapidement et Ginny se regarda avec un air appréciateur dans le miroir.

- Je ne te savais pas si douée avec tout ça.

- Bah, il avait fallu que j'apprenne quelques trucs pour le bal du tournoi !

Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent avant de retourner s'apprêter. Il ne restait plus à Hermione qu'à choisir sa robe et ses chaussures. Elle sourit en retrouvant sa robe qu'elle avait portée en quatrième et caressa le tissu du bout des doigts. Elle continua de fouiller avant de retrouver enfin sa robe. Elle l'avait achetée quelques semaines auparavant pendant une sortie à Pré-au-lard. Elle était encore emballée dans un grand sac en plastique pour la protéger, et Hermione passa rapidement sa baguette dessus pour la lisser. Elle retourna dans la salle de bain pour se changer avant de revenir timidement dans la chambre. Ginny arrêta de se coiffer en la regardant. Hermione avait une robe de bal noire bustier qui s'élargissait plus on descendait. Des dessins dorés semblables à des plumes gigantesques commençaient au niveau de ses seins pour descendre devant jusqu'à ses genoux et plus on partait vers l'arrière de la robe, plus les plumes étaient longues. Un voile noir dépassait du bas de sa robe, se froissant légèrement à chacun des pas de la belle brune. Ginny se leva et fit tourner la jeune femme sur elle-même pour pouvoir mieux l'observer.

- Hermione, tu es magnifique.

- Merci, fit la Gryffondor en rougissant, tu n'es pas mal non plus !

Ginny sourit. Elle avait une robe verte en satin qui collait parfaitement à ses formes. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur son lit pour enfiler ses chaussures. Hermione suivit son exemple et partit enfiler ses chaussures dorées. Elles étaient très fines et élégantes, s'assortissant parfaitement à sa tenue. Mais en dessous d'une robe comme la sienne, peu de personnes les remarqueraient. Quand elle fut enfin prête, elle risqua un regard vers la pendule. Il était déjà presque huit heures, et les deux jeunes femmes allaient être en retard si elles ne se dépêchaient pas de descendre. Parvati et Lavande étaient descendues une vingtaine de minutes avant, laissant seules Hermione et Ginny. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient sûrement les dernières présentes dans le dortoir des Gryffondor et leurs cavaliers devaient les attendre impatiemment en bas. Elles sortirent rapidement du dortoir avec de se mettre à courir dans les couloirs, empruntant passage secret sur passage secret pour arriver plus vite. Elle riait toutes les deux à devoir courir avec de pareilles robes et des talons. Elles arrivèrent enfin essoufflées à l'escalier près de la Grande Salle et s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre contenance. Quand la rougeur disparu de leurs joues, elles se sourirent et avancèrent en même temps pour descendre les marches. Elles trouvèrent rapidement leurs cavaliers du regard, souriantes, elles les observaient ouvrir la bouche, tous deux étonnés de voir leurs cavalières si charmantes. Ça valait la peine d'avoir attendu. Elles se dirigèrent vers eux qui tendaient chacun un bras aux deux Gryffondor.

La salle était déjà remplie, et on attendait plus qu'eux pour ouvrir le bal. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient été invités à ouvrir eux même le bal, étant les plus reconnus comme héros de guerre. Harry se plaça en premier devant la porte avec Ginny, suivit d'Hermione et de Drago, et derrière eux se trouvaient Ron et Lavande encore occupés à se bécoter. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, tous se crispèrent légèrement avant d'avancer d'un pas assuré. Les murmures s'élevèrent quand on remarqua de qui Hermione Granger était finalement accompagnée. Elle croisa le regard rageur de McLaggen, mais l'ignora, continuant son chemin. Les trois couples se placèrent en triangle au centre de la piste, et sous l'air souriant du fantôme de Dumbledore et celui pincé de McGonnagall, la musique se mit à résonner. Les trois couples commencèrent à danser, parfaitement synchronisés, sous l'air admiratif de la salle. Neville et Luna furent les premiers à rejoindre les danseurs et les autres suivirent.

Hermione, le regard plongé dans celui de Drago, souriait.

- Tu es splendide, murmura-t-il.

- Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour le grand Drago Malfoy me ferait un compliment, je crois que j'aurais éclaté de rire au visage de cet idiot. Mais merci. Tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre non plus, fit-elle avec le sourire.

- Juste dans mon genre ?

Son sourire en coin était revenu et Hermione rit doucement.

- Tu es incorrigible. J'ai soif, on va boire un verre ?

Le jeune homme approuva d'un signe de la tête et prit la main de la jeune femme pour se diriger vers le bar. Ils prirent quatre boissons pour aller rejoindre Harry et Ginny qui s'étaient assis pour se reposer un peu tout en observant la salle. Drago s'assit à côté d'Harry et Hermione se laissa tomber à côté de Ginny, passant une main en dessous d'elle pour remettre sa robe correctement. Ginny sourit sachant ce qui dérangeait son amie. Elle attrapa le verre que cette dernière lui tendait, souriante.

- Ces talons sont une horreur. J'ai juste envie de courir me cacher pour les enlever. Grimaça Hermione en se massant les mollets à travers sa robe.

- Si tu en mettais plus souvent, tu serais peut-être un peu plus habituée…

- Très drôle. Tu me vois vraiment mettre des talons à un autre moment qu'un bal ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Lavande ne quitte pas les siens elle.

Toutes deux passèrent alors leur regard sur Ron et Lavande.

- Non mais c'est pas possible, même en dansant ils peuvent pas décoller leur bouche l'une de l'autre ? Souffla Ginny, exaspérée.

Hermione ne répondit même pas, tournant son regard vers Drago qui la regardait tout en écoutant Harry. Elle soutint son regard quelques instants avant de finir par se retourner vers Ginny.

- On échange de cavalier ? J'ai envie de danser un peu avec Harry.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu me laisse Drago. Si on fait ça comme ça, ça me va.

Hermione sourit en secouant la tête. Ginny et les beaux garçons… Même si elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier la vue. Hermione se leva alors, tendant la main à Harry sous le regard surpris des deux garçons. Ils se laissèrent finalement faire retournant sur la piste avec leurs nouvelles cavalières. Hermione se plaça dans les bras d'Harry pour le slow alors que Drago et Ginny gardaient tout de même une distance respectable. Hermione ferma les yeux tout en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry tout en souriant doucement.

- Ça me manque de ne plus être tout le temps avec toi.

Le jeune homme sourit, serrant un peu plus la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi. Quand on quittera Poudlard, je veux qu'on habite dans la même rue. Et qu'on se voit tous les jours.

- Je veux être la marraine de ton premier enfant.

- Comme si j'aurais pensé à quelqu'un d'autre. Et comment vas-tu faire alors toi ?

- Moi, ma fille aura deux parrains et une marraine. Je peux pas choisir, ils auront qu'à accepter ça comme ça !

Harry éclata de rire devant la moue bougonneuse d'Hermione.

- Et comment sais-tu que ce sera une fille ?

- Parce que j'en ai envie. C'est bien plus amusant d'habiller une fille qu'un garçon.

- Mais dis-moi, si tu sais déjà tout ça, tu dois sûrement déjà savoir qui sera le père.

La jeune femme rougit, évitant le regard d'Harry.

- Ça, c'est la donnée manquante de mon équation. Mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas ma principale préoccupation actuelle. Et toi, avec Ginny, quand est-ce que tu la demandes enfin en mariage ?

Ce fût au tour d'Harry de rougir.

- En fait, je comptais lui demander le jour de la remise des diplômes.

- Intéressant…

- Et motus et bouche cousue hein !

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais que je peux garder un secret…

Ginny et Drago étaient restés forts silencieux jusqu'à ce que la rousse se jette à l'eau.

- Et quand vas-tu enfin lui dire qu'elle te plait ?

Le blond fut tellement surpris qu'il faillit arrêter de danser, mais la Gryffondor l'obligea à continuer. Il mit un moment à répondre, sous le regard impatient de Ginny.

- En fait, je comptais lui en parler ce soir.

- Tu me jure que tu ne la feras jamais souffrir ?

- Je ferais tout ce qu'il fait pour ça. Fit-il, dans un murmure que Ginny dut se concentrer pour entendre.

Satisfaite, et voyant qu'Harry et Hermione s'arrêtaient de danser, elle tira le blond pour reformer les couples de base. Hermione sourit en rougissant à Drago et celui-ci lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à la danse suivante. Pendant qu'ils retournaient sur la piste, Hermione vit Harry et Ginny en train de comploter. Cette dernière avait l'air contente. Un nouveau slow débuta, et Hermione se plaça dans les bras de Drago, tout en entourant sa nuque des siens. Leur danse devint automatique, chacun plongé dans le regard de l'autre. Hermione sentit son cœur défaillir quand elle vit une pointe de désir dans le regard anthracite du jeune homme. Leurs visages s'approchèrent peu à peu l'un de l'autre, tous deux fermant les yeux. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent à peine qu'Hermione recula, gênée. Drago sentit une douleur lui traverser le cœur, qu'Hermione vit passer dans ses yeux juste avant que le Serpentard ferme les yeux et détourne la tête.

- Je vais chercher à boire.

Il la lâcha, la laissant seule au milieu de la piste. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était reculée, parce que quand elle avait compris les intentions du jeune homme, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle aussi le voulait. Déçue d'elle-même, elle décida d'aller prendre l'air quelques minutes. Elle sortit précipitamment de la salle sans que Drago la voit et couru presque jusqu'à la porte du château. Dès qu'elle sortit, elle inspira fortement et dut retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Cependant, elle n'entendit pas les mouvements derrière elle, et ne fit pas plus attention au bruit de la porte qui se refermait. Mais quand elle sentit une main l'effleurer, elle se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver face à McLaggen, le sourire goguenard. Elle fit un pas en arrière et faillit trébucher dans les escaliers. Il la rattrapa et la serra contre lui. Il l'obligea à descendre les marches pour se retrouver dans le parc. Terrifiée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Je t'avais dit que tu ne trouverais pas meilleur cavalier que moi.

- Je… Je t'ai dit que tu ne m'intéressais pas. Laisse-moi tranquille !

Elle essayait d'avoir un ton assuré, mais sa voix était tremblante. La dernière fois qu'elle avait croisé ce regard, elle avait été violée par un mangemort. Elle avait fini par s'en remettre, mais il lui avait fallu du temps. Toutes les blessures de cette guerre lui revinrent à l'esprit, l'affaiblissant. Cormac avançait toujours vers elle alors qu'elle tentait de reculer. Elle finit par trébucher et tomba. Le jeune homme se jeta alors rapidement sur elle, essayant de la maintenir tout en remontant sa robe. Elle finit par se débattre comme une belle diablesse tout en criant. Il plaça une main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire et elle le mordit le plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Il hurla de douleur pendant qu'elle continuait à appeler à l'aide. Il finit par revenir sur la jeune femme et tenta de reprendre le contrôle. Il lui mit une gifle qui l'assomma presque, la tête de la brune vacillant sur le côté.

- Tu sais quoi, j'aurais bien aimé que Voldemort gagne. Je t'aurais eu pour moi, tu aurais été mon esclave et tu n'aurais rien eu à dire.

Il attrapa son bras gauche, le regardant sous toutes les coutures, comme s'il cherchait quelques choses.

- Mais que vois-je, tu as tenté de le dissimuler. Ce n'est pas bien ça, tout le monde devrait avoir le droit de savoir ce que tu es.

Il frotta son bras, faisant disparaître le maquillage qui laissa place à l'inscription dégoutante. La jeune femme qui avait plus ou moins repris ses esprits détourna la tête, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

- Tu sais, je trouve qu'on ne le voit pas assez bien. Ça devrait être écrit… Plus grand.

La jeune femme fut horrifiée à ces paroles, ses pleurs redoublants. Cormac sortit alors sa baguette de sa poche, s'apprêtant à marquer une nouvelle fois cette peau blanche. Mais Hermione vit à travers ses larmes un éclair rouge et le poids du Gryffondor se retira. Il était tombé à ses côtés, figé. Elle chercha l'origine du sort et croisa le regard furieux de Drago. Elle vit celui-ci se diriger vers McLaggen pour lui taper dessus.

- Drago, arrêtes. Fit-elle d'une voix faible.

- Non, il va payer pour…

- Il ne peut même pas se défendre, c'est injuste…

- Parce qu'il t'a laissé une chance de te défendre à toi ? Hurla-t-il, vraiment en colère. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu le défendes après ce qu'il vient d'essayer de te faire.

- Je ne le défends pas. Je ne veux pas que tu passes pour le mauvais à cause de moi.

Toute colère disparu du regard du Serpentard et il se rendit compte que la jeune femme était mal au point. Il s'approcha d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Quand elle eut l'air plus sereine, il mit un peu de distance entre eux pour la regarder. Son regard glissa sur son bras pour voir inscrit les trois mots. La jeune femme recouvra l'inscription de sa main, rouge de honte.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal pour ça Hermione. J'étais là, j'entendais tes cris, je ne les supportais pas, j'aurais dû réagir, j'aurais dû l'en empêcher, faire quelque chose.

- Tu aurais fait quelque chose pour moi, tu serais mort Drago. Quand j'ai vu que tu protégeais Harry, j'ai su. J'ai su que je ne m'étais pas trompée toutes ses années en te défendant malgré les apparences. J'ai su que toi non plus, tu n'avais jamais voulu avoir la preuve de cette guerre sur ton bras.

Le jeune homme baissa le regard, triturant son bras gauche. Hermione prit son bras dans ses mains avant de remonter légèrement la manche gauche du jeune homme, laissant apparaître la marque. Le Serpentard détourna du regard, dégouté.

- Je ne supporte pas de la voir tout le temps. A chaque fois que je la vois, ça me rappelle tout ce que j'ai été obligé de faire.

- Je ressens la même chose. Mais pense à tout ce que tu as refusé de faire. Quand je la vois, je pense à toutes les choses que j'ai faites pour le monde sorcier, et je me dis que cette marque est la preuve que cette guerre à exister. On ne doit pas oublier. On doit apprendre du passé.

Ils entendirent gémir McLaggen, interrompant leur conversation.

- On ferait mieux de le ramener à McGonnagall.

La jeune femme hocha de la tête, s'appuyant sur le Serpentard pour se relever. Il jeta un sort pour trainer le Gryffondor derrière eux, s'assurant qu'il reste bien par terre, pour qu'il puisse se prendre toutes les pierres qui dépassaient en avançant. C'était sa petite revanche sur lui. Il soutint Hermione en passant un bras autour de sa taille, mais ses jambes finirent par flancher et il décida de la porter. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille, sa robe était déchirée par endroits et son maquillage avait coulé, mais il la trouvait toujours aussi magnifique. Quand il fit irruption dans la Grande Salle, Hermione dans les bras et McLaggen trainant derrière lui, tout le monde s'arrêta. Les murmures augmentèrent quand il avança vers la directrice et le fantôme dans l'ancien directeur qui les regardaient, choqués. Drago expliqua rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé à McGonnagall et à Dumbledore alors que Ginny, Harry et Ron courraient vers Hermione pour la prendre dans leurs bras. La rousse passa une main dans les cheveux d'Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je suis désolée Hermione, je n'avais pas vu que tu n'étais plus là, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a…

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement de parler quand elle vit que l'inscription sur le bras d'Hermione n'était plus recouverte par le traditionnel maquillage, et qu'un début de coupure en forme de s était apparu plus haut sur son bras. Quand les deux jeunes hommes le virent également, leur teint devint blafard alors que Ginny était rouge de colère. Elle hurla des mots incompréhensibles en essayant de se jeter sur Cormac, et on dut rapidement la retenir, elle et les deux garçons, qui avaient fini par la rejoindre. La salle était entièrement silencieuse, et McGonnagall finit par décider d'emmener tout ce beau monde dans son bureau avant que ça dégénère vraiment. Les autres finirent par continuer la soirée, les rumeurs allant de bon train sur ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. McGonnagall ne prit pas beaucoup plus de précautions que Drago pour transporter le corps toujours figé de McLaggen jusqu'à son bureau. Drago finit par lever son sort et Cormac se mit à hurler, menaçant encore Hermione qui était au bord des larmes. Les insultes étaient trop dures, et elle commençait à ne plus les supporter. Ginny voulait se jeter dessus alors qu'on avait dû confisquer leurs baguettes à Harry et à Ron qui avaient tentés de lancer un sort à Cormac. McGonnagall finit par leur ordonner de sortir avant de leur demander de revenir le lendemain pour de plus amples explications.

Ginny faisait les cents pas dans le couloir, toujours furieuse alors qu'Harry et Ron la regardaient tourner en rond, dépités. Hermione était dans les bras de Drago, presque endormie. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux tout en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Harry finit par faire un signe de tête aux deux autres pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils devraient les laisser un peu tranquilles. Ginny dit à Drago qu'Hermione pourrait la réveiller quand elle rentrerait et Harry vint déposer un baiser sur le sommet de la tête d'Hermione. Ron soupira avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir, rapidement suivit d'Harry et Ginny. Drago souleva Hermione et décida de l'amener dans la salle sur demande. Elle somnolait dans ses bras, le visage paisible. Quand il rentra dans la salle sur demande, il se dirigea directement vers le grand lit. Il déposa la jeune femme dedans, plaçant les couvertures sur elle. Elle se réveilla, plongeant son regard dans celui du blond.

- Merci.

Il sourit et ne répondit rien, se plaçant près d'elle.

- Désolé pour tantôt. Dit-elle. Je ne voulais pas te repousser. J'ai paniqué je crois.

Il la regarda, surpris. Il avait cru qu'elle l'avait repoussé parce qu'il ne l'intéressait pas. Mais il avait eu tort. S'il n'avait pas mal compris, il serait resté près d'elle, elle ne serait jamais sortie seule et tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Tout était de sa faute. La jeune femme, en voyant son regard, compris ce qu'il pensait et soupira.

- Je t'interdis de penser que c'est de ta faute. C'est celle de McLaggen. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et ressentit une nouvelle fois l'envie de l'embrasser. Mais il craignait qu'elle ait peur après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'approcha alors, mais laissant tout de même une espace entre leurs visages pour qu'elle décide elle-même ce qu'elle voulait. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirant à elle afin de l'obliger à l'embrasser. La baiser fut d'abord timide, mais rapidement, Drago prit le contrôle et passa sa langue sur les lèvres de la jeune femme pour lui demander l'accès. Elle ouvrit la bouche et gémit de plaisir quand le baiser s'approfondit enfin, quand elle sentit la langue du jeune homme caresser la sienne. Drago commença à laisser ses mains parcourir le corps de la jeune femme, comme elle avait passé ses mains en dessous de sa chemise. Sentant la peau du jeune homme sous ses doigts, elle arrêta le baiser, surprise. Le jeune homme, comprenant, détourna la tête. Il s'assit alors sur le bord du lit. Hermione vint alors se mettra à genoux devant lui et lui retira doucement sa chemise.

- Drago !

Elle avait eu un cri de stupeur en voyant le torse du jeune homme. Elle passa derrière lui et vit que c'était pareil. Son corps était recouvert de cicatrices, chacune ayant une taille et une forme différente.

- Mon père. Pour m'_apprendre_. Je pourrais te raconter l'histoire de chacune d'elle. Il l'a gravée dans ma peau en même temps qu'il m'a laissé chaque marque.

Le regard d'Hermione se fit désolé, mais elle reprit rapidement les choses en mains. Elle caressa chacune des marques, suivant les formes, avant d'obliger le jeune homme à se coucher sur le dos. Elle se plaça alors à califourchon sur lui et se mit à embrasser chaque cicatrice. Elle était en même temps assise sur une partie sensible de son anatomie qu'elle sentit se durcir de désir. Il avait du désir pour elle. Il finit par la retourner sur le lit pour reprendre le contrôle. Il embrassa son cou, sa bouche, la naissance de ses seins, et finit par prendre son bras gauche en main, embrassant doucement sa marque sous le regard de la brune. Elle décida d'en faire de même et attrapa le bras gauche du jeune homme pour embrasser ce tatouage horrible qu'ils détestaient tant. Chacun possédait une marque sur son bras qu'aucun des deux n'avait jamais voulu. Il finit par l'obliger à se relever et détacha sa robe. Il recula un peu pour l'observer. Elle portait un ensemble de lingerie que Ginny lui avait offert, se composant d'un soutien-gorge bustier noir où le bandeau était en dentelle pour s'assortir au boxer entièrement en dentelle qu'elle portait. Il vit enfin les formes qu'elle cachait sous ses vêtements plus ou moins amples qui la faisaient vraiment ressembler à une belle femme. Puis il se rendit compte. Elle ne ressemblait pas seulement à une belle femme, elle était une belle femme. Hermione commença à rougir en voyant le regard fixe de Drago sur son corps, mais celui-ci s'approcha, la prenant dans ses bras.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique…

Elle rougit encore plus et il la fit se coucher sur le lit. Il commença à parsemer son corps de petits baiser, écoutant chaque gémissement de la jeune femme, voulant apprendre à la connaître, savoir ce qui lui faisait plaisir. Il retira alors son soutien-gorge d'une main et observa ses seins. Ils étaient de taille moyenne, plutôt en forme de poires et elle avait le bout des seins durcit par l'excitation. Il en prit un en coupole dans une main, se mettant à jouer avec, et s'occupa de l'autre avec sa bouche. Il pinçait, mordillait, caressait sous les gémissements de plus en plus forts de la jeune femme. Alors qu'il s'occupait toujours de sa poitrine, il glissa une autre main entre les cuisses de la jeune femme, et commença à la caresser à travers son dernier vêtement. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, se mordant la lèvre d'une façon que Drago adorait. Il arrêta alors tout ce qu'il faisait et chercha son approbation dans le regard d'Hermione pour continuer. Impatiente, elle voulut retirer son boxer elle-même, mais il la retint d'une main. Il fit glisser lentement le vêtement le long de ses jambes avant de le jeter au loin.

Il écarta les jambes de la jeune femme, posant des baisers sur chacune de ses cuisses, montant de plus en plus. Hermione écarquilla les yeux quand elle sentit sa langue sur son bouton de chair. Et elle crut devenir folle quand elle sentit qu'il entrait un doigt en elle, faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient. Elle finit même par se mettre à crier sous le regard appréciateur de Drago. Il la torturait de plus en plus, et elle laissait sa tête balancer d'un côté à l'autre. Elle finit par ouvrir grand les yeux dans un cri de jouissance avant de se laisser retomber dans les coussins. Drago passa encore quelques fois sa langue avec de remonter sur la jeune femme. Elle souriait, en pleine extase, et embrassa Drago, se goutant elle-même, la surprenant. Elle sentit que Drago frottait son entre-jambe contre la sienne, et elle le sentait plus que dur à travers ses vêtements. Elle se releva en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et s'attaqua à la fermeture du pantalon de costume du blond dans des mouvements précipités, avant d'enfin réussir à s'en débarrasser. D'un geste, elle se débarrassa également du dernier vêtement de Drago, libérant ainsi sa virilité avide d'attention. Elle la prit sans hésitations en mains, commençant un long mouvement de va-et-vient. Elle profita à son tour des gémissements de plaisir du jeune homme. Elle avança sa bouche vers le sexe tendu du jeune homme et en lécha le bout. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en faire plus, car ne tenant plus, il la repoussa sur le lit, se plaçant au-dessus d'elle. Il plaça son sexe à l'entrée de la jeune femme qui leva légèrement le bassin pour l'inviter à continuer son mouvement. Il la regarda dans les yeux en la pénétrant, mais ils finirent par fermer les yeux de plaisir tous les deux. Il resta quelques instants sans bouger, embrassant les épaules douces de la jeune femme, puis commença un lent mouvement. Elle s'agrippait au jeune homme, griffant légèrement son dos, alors qu'elle voyait ses mains à lui serrer les couvertures dans ses poings. Il accéléra le mouvement, augmentant à chacun leurs gémissements. Hermione entoura le corps du jeune homme de ses jambes, le poussant à aller plus vite et plus fort.

Elle commença à murmurer son prénom qui sonnait d'une façon incroyablement sensuelle dans cette situation, rendant le jeune homme encore plus fou d'elle. Il s'enfonçait en elle de plus en plus fort, provoquant à chaque fois un cri de plaisir chez la jeune femme. Il sentit qu'elle se serrait de plus en plus autour de lui tout en répétant son prénom dans une litanie sans fin. Quand elle jouit en criant son prénom, il ne put se retenir que quelques coups de bassins supplémentaires et jouit en elle. Il se laissa tomber sur elle tout en retenant son poids avec un de ses bras, et observa la jeune femme. Elle était en sueur, les cheveux collés à son visage et la bouche entrouverte. Elle était sublime dans la jouissance. Il commença à caresser son épaule du bout des doigts alors qu'elle le regardait en souriant.

- Je t'aime. Dit-il.

Elle parut surprise quelques instants puis se remit à sourire.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il se décala pour laisser la jeune fille bouger, qui se mit dos à lui pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Elle s'endormit rapidement, et il continua à caresser doucement son ventre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme également. Tous deux avaient le visage serein et heureux.

HGDM

Quand Ginny se réveilla le matin, elle paniqua en ne voyant Hermione nulle part. Puis elle se souvint qu'elle l'avait laissée avec Drago et sourit. Elle s'habilla rapidement, impatiente de retrouver son amie pour savoir tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Quand elle rentra dans la Grande Salle, elle fut déçue de ne pas l'y retrouver. Puis elle supposa qu'elle avait eu une nuit agitée. Harry et Ron n'arrêtaient pas de chercher partout après elle, mais Ginny savait très bien qu'on ne la retrouverait pas avant qu'elle ne décide elle-même de se montrer. Quand à midi, tous les étudiants étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle, à moitié endormis et vaseux, Hermione fit enfin son apparition. Elle était main dans la main avec Drago, tous deux ayant un sourire un peu niais et les cheveux ébouriffés, ne laissant de doutes à personne sur la nuit qu'ils avaient passé. Ginny sourit encore plus si possible quand elle les vit s'embrasser avant de rejoindre leur table respective, réveillant les élèves et provoquant un fameux brouhaha. Hermione s'assit tout sourire à côté de Ginny et se retrouva avec trois paires d'yeux avides d'explications collés sur elle. Elle sourit, heureuse avant de commencer à tout raconter à sa meilleure amie, omettant certains détails devant les garçons. Elle croisa le regard de Drago à la fin du repas qui, un sourire en coin, lui proposait de sortir d'ici et de retourner dans leur cachette. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis et se releva, souriante, et rejoignant Drago à la sortie. McGonnagall les observait, heureuse que la jeune Gryffondor ait réussi à ne pas souffrir plus de ce qui c'était passé la nuit même. Elle les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de la salle avant de se retourner et de voir Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux.


End file.
